Your Warmth
by valagator
Summary: They can't use their dragons in a blizzard. They should've left early... Kai and Lloyd are the only two who didn't, and now one of them will have to pay a high price for such a small mistake. (T for character death, swearing, greenflame and overall sadness. Don't let the happy beginning fool you) ENJOY!


A DEPRESSING ONESHOT! Idk why all my stories are so depressing lol. ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

"It'll be fun, they said..." I pant, running through the woods, with a red-brown eyed brunette on my tail. The snow is coming down heavily, and my green thermal jacket isn't doing much to help me stay warm. I hear Kai's breathy laugh.

"Yeah... why did we let them leave us here?" He says as we run. The others were on this camping trip, too... But they left. Jay was cold, and the others wanted to go home, too. But not us, of course. We wanted to wait it out, because we... I don't even remember. All I remember is Kai's eyes looking at me excitedly, and I couldn't resist staying with him.

"Why did we have to be so far from the road?" I yell over the wind, and get a mouthful of snow. We keep running, trying to get back to our car. It's snowing too much for us to use our dragons, so we have to get back on foot. And then I remember. I slow to a stop. "Shit." I say. Kai stops next to me, his hands on his knees, hunched over. Snow is glistening in his spiked hair.

"Wha-What?" He pants.

"They took the car. We were going to ride our dragons back." I say. He groans.

"Great. My hair will be messed up even more." He jokes, trying to make light of the situation. I just punch him in the arm.

"Kai, you're so WARM!" I exclaim. I can't help it... I wrap my arms tightly around him, and nuzzle my head under his chin. I can feel his fast heart rate through his shirt... surely it's from the run...

"W-what are you doing?" He stammers. I back off blushing. He has a light blush decorating his cheeks.

"It's cold." I say, and brush my shaggy blonde hair out of my eyes. When I put my hand to it, I feel ice coated in it. I pull my hand back, and look at it... and it's coated in blood. Kai stares at it.

"What did you do?" He asks, walking through the now probably three inches of snow and grabbing my freezing hand in his warm one.

"It happens when my hands get too cold in dry air." I explain, shoving my hand back into my pocket. "We should keep going." I say, turning back to the trail, which I can only see thanks to the clear lack of trees. I squint into the whiteness.

"Yeah... the highway shouldn't be too far from here." He says, and we start sprinting up the trail again.

The trail feels like it's never going to end, and my whole body is freezing cold. Finally though, after what seems like twelve hours but is probably just a quarter of an hour, we reach the parking lot, and then the highway.

"Great. No cars." Kai says in defeat. He turns to me, eyes blazing. "Time to start walking." I nod, and rub my hands together. I shiver uncontrollably, and it's not a tiny one. It's one of those giant shivers that shakes your entire body. Kai notices, ad walks over.

"Are you going to be okay?" He asks, concerned. I nod, but he pulls me in for a hug, anyway. He is so warm...

I snuggle into his chest, and try to ignore the blush I get when I hear his heart thudding in his ribs. If only he knew what this is doing to me...

"Okay." I say, letting go even though my body wants nothing more than to stay with him like that forever. "Let's keep going." We turn at the same time, walking side by side in comfortable silence. The snow is coming down harder than ever, and I walk as close to Kai as I can get... to keep warm, of course. Suddenly, I feel his hand firmly grab my freezing one. He laces his fingers between mine. I look down at them, with a small smile gracing my face. I look at him, and see that he's just looking forward, but with a bright blush on his cheeks. I may be freezing, but he's making me feel so warm.

I let go of his hand to stretch out my stiff fingers. He looks at me, smirks, and then sprints off into the snow.

"What? KAI!" I yell, laughing. I run after him, before hearing a curse.

"Fuck!" I hear him say.

"Kai?" I shout, now with worry, and I follow his footsteps. I hear him cursing quietly. I find him lying in the snow, with his hand gripping his ankle.

"Are you okay?" I ask frantically, dropping down next to him.

"Yeah." He says through gritted teeth. He looks up at me with his perfect eyes, glistening with tears he'd never admit were actually there. "Lloyd... I don't think I can walk on it. I'll be fine. Just go get the others. My powers will keep me warm." He says.

"Are you crazy? I'm not leaving. No ninja left behind." I say, before pulling him onto my back. He's heavy, but not something I can't handle.

"Lloyd..." He starts.

"Shut up and let me do this for you. You always save me, let me save you." I say, my voice strained from carrying him. I just keep running, not letting the cold stop me. I'm the green ninja, I can handle a little cold.

About an hour later, we finally make it into the city. My hair is iced to my forehead, and I'm sweating. Kai has yelled at me countless times to put him down and leave him, but I would never listen. I slow to a jog, and even though its practically a blizzard, and night had fallen about twenty minutes ago, people are out roaming the streets, but not many.

"Seriously, Lloyd. You're going to collapse. We're in the city, I'll be fine." Kai pleads. I once again refuse. I keep walking, now entering the shadier part of town. I can hear sirens in the distance. I hate coming through here, but it's the fastest way to the bounty from here.

I pant, and use my shoulder to scratch the ice from my cheek. We're passing a dark alley, and a pair of huge hands suddenly reach out and grab me, causing Kai to fall from my back an lands on the ground with a thud.

The hands wrap around my chest, and throw me farther into the darkness of the alley. My heart is pounding in my chest.

"I don't appreciate homos on my street." A deep voice says. I can smell the drugs and alcohol on his breath.

"Let go of me." I try to say strongly, but it just comes out as more of a broken squeak. What kind of ninja am I?

"No, you and your boyfriend need to be taught a lesson." He cackles, taking one hand from holding me, and using it to punch me hard in the face. I get thrown back, and my head hits the brick behind me, and I hear a crack. I fall to my knees, and the snow burns my hands.

I climb to my feet with a ragged breath, only to see him punching and kicking Kai hard in the sides and stomach. I feel a strong flare of anger.

"Leave him alone." I growl, an orb of green energy building in my hand. I shoot it at him, but it's weak, since I'm so weak from the cold. He just stumbles, and walks quickly and heavily to me, getting so close to me, I can see his unshaven face in the low light.

"Lloyd!" Kai yells, his voice cracking.

"So, you think you're tough blondie?" He pushes me to the wall, pinning me. "You think I don't know who you are? You're the fucking green ninja!" He spits in my face. "You see how powerless you really are?" He whispers, before I feel something hard press to my stomach. I stop breathing. I know what it is.

"Lloyd! No no no no!" I hear Kai saying, and the sound of him dragging himself over.

"Kai... Save yourself." I say.

"I think I should shut you up." The man says, smiling with his yellow teeth.

I hear the cock of the gun, and then hear the bang. My stomach is on fire. I slip to the ground. My legs won't work. I can taste metal, and I'm wondering why. I put my hand on my stomach, only to feel a warm, slippery liquid running over my fingers. Blood. My blood. I cough. It's hard to breathe... why is it so hard for me to breathe?

"Lloyd! No no... Please, no..." I can see a blurry version of the fire ninja. I can feel his tears falling on my face. I know why. It's because I'm dying.

"I.." I cough.

"No! Don't talk! I knocked out the guy and took his phone. I called the guys. They're c" I don't hear the rest. It's hard to hear anything. I have to finish what I was saying.

"I love... you." I say. I can't focus on his face, so I look up into the snowy sky. It's so pretty. I close my eyes. It feels better. The dark is so soothing. I feel something on my lips. I know it's Kai's lips. I can't kiss back. I just barely manage to open my eyes to see his open, staring into mine. I love the color of his red-gold eyes.

"I love you too." His voice cracks. He knows I'm dying. We both know. My head falls to the side. I feel numb. I can see red staining the snow next to me. I smile. I can feel Kai's face pressed onto my chest, and almost hear his sobs.

I close my eyes. I let out my breath. You're so warm...

* * *

Hop you liked! PEACE AND PIZZA MY LITTLE ALLIGATORS!


End file.
